1. Field of Invention
A fuel injector support arrangement in which an inlet end portion of a fuel injector is insertably supported in a nipple of a fuel rail utilizing an improved retainer clip between the injector and the rail to inhibiting rotation of the fuel injector in the nipple.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting a fuel injector in a nipple of a fuel rail and retaining the injector by a clip to secure the fuel injector is disclosed in earlier patents. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,516 a clip is received in a groove about a fuel injector and then rotated to a lock position in grooves in a fuel rail body to secure the fuel injector.
The following patents disclose use of a clip to attach a fuel injector to a fuel rail but allow the injector to rotate relative to the rail: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,294,215 to Hans; 4,307,693 Glockler; 4,474,159 to Katnik; 4,474,160 to Gartner; 4,539,961 to Atkins; 4,570,602 to Atkins; and 4,823,754 to Minamoto.